pacemfandomcom-20200213-history
Pacem Community Translations Wiki
Legalities and Welcome to the Pacem Community Hub This is the Hub of the translation group "Pacem Community Translations" or "Pacem" Due to the demands and requests of the multiple communities, as well as the disorganization that followed, it was decided that a Central Hub was necessary to organize and establish proper order to the group. In light of the necessity, this Hub was born. Legalities Use and or republication of any Pacem Community Translation's publications is expressly prohibited without first contacting Pacem Administration and receiving public consent from those involved. Please respect those involved with translations as we do with those who translate the works. It is impossible to hide Pacem translations as we do insert certain content to increase readability and enjoyability of works. To insinuate that these are your word choices instead is nigh impossible to accomplish, and given the release dates of our works being before yours, it will only serve to harm you and your translation group's credibility. If you intend to pick up a specific novel that we are working on, please contact us before hand if you plan to do so. We have no issue doing collaboration plays, but contact is necessary. Please read on if this is your intent for Administration emails. Good evening to those who hold a specific desire to hold legal or professional action against our community of translators, leechers, and otherwise internet using individuals. We at the Pacem hub would like you for not already exhibiting legal action and pulling down the Pacem hub without making contact with one of our administration about your concerns and or demands. For those that would like to skip this discussion and skip straight to demands without hearing the full briefing about our legal structure, hierarchy, and other such information, please send your demands to the email of WhiteSamurai, founder of the Pacem Community here, A note for general community members, this email is for business concerning translations, Pacem community, and other such important concerns such as organization between the working administration of Pacem community. Contacting this email for reasons such as thanks, praise, questions, donations, or any other sort besides the reasons expressly written above will result in the immediate blocking of your email permanently. Please respect the professional nature of Pacem community and leave your praise on the page it implies. White's Pacem Email, Builder1234567@Gmail.com For those who are interested in our legalities, or want a better idea of how to approach a request, please do continue reading. We at Pacem only translate works that we hold a great respect for. We have no inclination to resist, or host materials that the publisher, or the Author personally do not want translated. There are cases that this is the case, however, we also find that it is only natural to spread the nature and material of these novels to those who desire to read them. We at Pacem fully support those who read the novels here to order and or purchase the novels when they are officially released in their native, or English languages in order to support those who support the Author as well as the Author specifically. Our greatest respect for the Authors that create these wonderful works, it is simply an honor and privilege to handle these works. To further note, however, our translations are intentionally not word for word translations. Our translators use a labor intensive method of translation using a complex translation software while comparing the translations of several pieces of Japanese - English translation programs. They then use dictionaries, native speaker references, and other such available resources to produce secondary pieces. While substantially far better than a mere Machine translation and a universe apart from a Google Translate piece, those who fluently can translate will often be more accurate. Our counter to this and our personal specialty is our third stage of translations, which happens to be our editing process. This is done normally by WhiteSamurai, though at times minorly done by the second stage translators as well. In this process, the wording, formatting and other such pieces of the work are changed to flow better in the English language. Using reference to the different culture, as well as using synonyms, shifts in grammar, as well as taking into account differences between the meanings and concepts behind words change between the language barrier, we specialize in attempting to increase the readability and flow of the work from it's original form. We also insert phrases and sentences within the work to increase reader's comprehension and readability. This information is not changing the story, nor the flow of the piece, but in fact, we hold the personal belief that it only serves to increase the quality of the final release of the Author's piece in the English language. We in no way insinuate that the Author's piece is at all lacking, and in fact, should that have been the case, we would never had considered even attempting a translation of the piece. The fact that we are translating the work is a sign of our greatest respect to the Author that the work is of great quality and enjoyability. We never intend to offend the Author by changing the wording of the piece, it is only our intent to express the story to it's fullest in the English language. If at any point the Author, or English/ Japanese publication companies hold the desire for us to remove certain and or all content regarding to a specific work(s), please contact WhiteSamurai and or other Administration within Pacem community along with your concerns and or reasons for the removal of the publication. We hold no reason to resist these desires, though we do prefer being given a notification beforehand so that the readers can at the very least catch up to date and to expect an Official Publication. If you would like, we can leave all information regarding the Official Publication on the page of the work in the stead of the translated works. Otherwise, thank you for visiting Pacem Community Translations. We thank you for your proper respect when dealing in these matters. ~White (Founder) ~Pacem Community Administration Our Goal and Purpose~ <> What is Pacem? Pacem is Latin for Peace, keyed in the phrase vis pacem, para bellum "If you want peace, prepare of war." We seek to unite the community under a banner, to pick up the pens and paper ourselves to translate the novels, the manga, the anime that we ourselves want translated. There are communities of people for just about every Japanese, Korean, Chinese novel, anime, manga/manwha out there. If given a sign that someone else is willing to step up to work on this project, there are many people who will become active and reach out to contribute. Thus a community is born around this person or group. With that thought, while working on Re:Monster, WhiteSamurai created what was known as <> His belief was that if there was a central point, anything is possible with the power of the community. There would be no need to go out and beg for a well known translator, armed with the tools and tricks of the trade, anyone with two cents about them would be able to translate their own work. There would be those that would have the drive and commitment to contribute great things, leading entire projects with a dozen people behind them working diligently. There would be those that would help those few that pick up the mantle of a leader, and help from behind. Finally there would be those that would provide mental support, giving praise and suggestions for the future. That is the dream of all members of Pacem, to enable a place where anyone can volunteer to help, where any novel or manga that had been dropped or never translated, could be translated, where with that one push, any project can begin. Will you join the cause? ~Pacem Administration Category:Browse